


Officially Screwed

by 4TAE



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Office Sex, PWP
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-17
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-01-02 13:31:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1057346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4TAE/pseuds/4TAE
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren is stuck in a company meeting. Typical office horrors. But hiding under the desk, with his boss's crotch in front of his face? Eren is absolutely petrified.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. i.

"This is absolute shit."

 

Eren couldn't believe what he just heard. The new project that he had worked painstakingly on, spent weeks overtime poring over, cried tears of sweat and blood for- was shit? He looked up imploringly at the figure before him, swallowing at the severe look on his boss's face.

 

"Sorry, Chief, I don't understand-" His voice came out shakily. Levi's words pierced through Eren like a butcher knife, and a lump grew in his throat.

 

"I said, this is utter shit," Levi raised his voice a notch. His eyebrows arched down in a disapproving frown. "I give you the chance you wanted, and you give me this bogus? Are you that stupid to not understand? This is disappointing."

 

Eren watched as Levi picked up his stapled project papers and leisurely discarded them in nearby trashcan. They fluttered into the dark abyss of god-knows-what, and disappeared from sight.

 

The first thing he felt was shock; then came the frustration, and eventually, anger. Five weeks of dark eye bags and exhaustion- down the drain, or more precisely, the trashcan. He put all his heart and soul into this project- the solo project that was the chance for him to acknowledged, or maybe even promoted - and to have it dismissed so simply and rudely made him absolutely speechless.

 

Levi then turned around in his chair with a satisfied, and carefully wiped his hands with sheets of sanitary wipe. Eren clenched his fists, knowing very well that his papers were not dirty or tainted at all; rather, had packaged them perfectly for today, complete with a vinyl binding and a plastic cover.

 

Eren opened his mouth, then closed it. He was unable to make a sound. _How dare he?_

 

 "I-" Eren's nails dug painfully into his palms. "I worked _so hard_ on it-"

 

His boss clicked his tongue loudly, interrupting Eren mid-sentence.

 

"That garbage?" Levi dryly answered. "Yes, I understand the hard work it took to overcome the constipation that led to this pile of shit that you let out from after your tight anus. Redo it."

 

Eren paled slightly at his boss's crude language, but even more so at being told to redo it. There was no way in hell he was going to spend another few weeks working on a project that he knew was going to be rejected. 

 

Levi raised an eyebrow at Eren's disheartened figure. "I have a meeting to attend to, and I can't waste any of more of my time explaining why shit is shit to an imbecile like you. While I'm gone, write up another project proposal."

 

And thus he left his office, leaving Eren to seethe at the empty desk and chair in front of him.

 

Ever since he joined this company, his section chief had found endless ways to torture him. Work was just absolute hell for him now; whether it be by extreme workloads or being humiliated in front of his coworkers, Levi had become the source of all of Eren's unhappiness. He just couldn't understand _why_ his boss insisted on treating him this unfairly. It wasn't fair at all, considering that Eren didn't slack off nor did he do anything upset Levi; it was simply that Levi didn't like him. And that little fact made him want to sit down and cry, because he had wanted to do well at this job and to accomplish things and enjoy his work- but he couldn't.

 

Still shaking from anger and disbelief, Eren dragged himself back to his cubicle, where he was met with sympathetic pats and smiles. Usually, those simple acts of kindness would instantly make him feel better, but today, he ignored their sympathies and stonily sat down in his chair. Not even his colleagues Sasha and Connie's improvised comedy skit could make him laugh. 

 

His heart was laden and uncomfortably tight, but nothing hurt more than the cruelty that his work had been rejected with. He couldn't get the image of Levi nonchalantly throwing his precious work into the trashcan out of his mind.  _He didn't have to throw it into the trash, that fucking bastard._  Even if Levi didn't like his project proposal, Eren would've gladly settled for a polite rejection and an explanation of why it had been rejected.

 

What did he ever do to him? Why was he the only one to suffer? Eren savagely seized a pen and began to scrawl the date on the top of a piece paper laying atop his haywire mess of a desk. He gritted his teeth, hardly noticing when the tip of the pen cracked and broke off. _Fuck._

 

"Does anyone have an extra pen?" He called out over his cubicle wall.

 

Unfortunately for him, he was met with several negative grunts of _no_ 's and _sorry_ 's. 

 

Disgruntled, he trudged off to find one- he reckoned he could nab one from an empty conference room. It turned out to be harder than he thought, for nearly every room he passed by was full. His day could not get better, Eren sarcastically thought. 

 

Eren let out a sigh as he found what he was looking for in the business conference room, which was normally reserved for weekly morning meetings. At the very center of the oval table was a metal penholder with shiny, new pens. He tested the pens on the side of his wrist before plucking his pen from the penholder. Just as he turned to leave, there was a clicking noise- the sound of the doorknob being turned.

 

\----------------

 

_Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck my job. Fuck my boss. Fuck my life. Fuck everything._

 

He swore countlessly in his mind. This was definitely one of those unexpected events that he would have never suspected to happen to him, and it would scar him for life- if he even managed to survive through it.

 

Because, _dear god_ , right in front of him, just a few inches away, was his boss's crotch.

 

Clothed, but still his crotch.

 

_Merciful god, spare me._

 

Eren sucked in a deep breath, covering his mouth to prevent the panicked scream that was threatening to spill from his trembling lips. He couldn't believe his luck; just as he was about to leave the room, some section chiefs had entered the room. And of course, being the absolute genius he was, he decided to dart under the conference table. Hence this predicament.

 

 _Ten out of ten, Eren,_ he thought to himself. It was a natural, instinctual reaction- but still unbelievably idiotic. Maybe he really was as stupid as Levi said. _No!_ Eren internally screamed. He wasn't stupid, and he knew that. But why, oh why hadn't he just greeted the section officers, told them that he was getting a pen, and then promptly leave?! If he had, he wouldn't have to be crouched under the table and facing his boss's... private part.

 

Eren silently moaned to himself, squeezing his eyes open in shut and holding his hands up in mock prayer. He wanted to scoot back, but Eren was too petrified to move, lest he accidentally alert one of the tablesitters of his presence. His heart was crazily palpitating, and just the notion of making a sound sent him to the edge of insanity. If someone discovered him lurking under the table...

 

 _It's not too late to leave,_ he told himself. _Just crawl out, stand up, and offer an explanation. Apologize for interrupting the meeting. Then, hallelujah- calmly leave, and it'll be just like nothing ever happened._  

 

Eren gulped. He could hear the section chiefs discussing business related matters, with the occasionally snarky comment by his boss. After a particularly fierce comment ("That really is the motherfucking dumbest idea I've ever heard, Hanji, please sew your mouth shut to keep horse shit from falling out"), Eren was reminded of how his boss had brushed him off earlier today.

 

_"Yes, I understand the hard work it took to overcome that constipation that led to this pile of shit that you let out from after your tight anus..."_

 

A tiny fraction of his fears disappeared, replaced by fury. _Wait..._

 

He paused for a moment, then leaned forward and placed his hand on Levi's crotch. He wasn't sure if Levi noticed or not, since there was absolutely no reaction from him - no leg twitch, no yell of surprise, nothing at all. It was rounded and warm, and he started to press harder on the fabric, feeling the severe contours of the man's crotch from the surface of the clean linen-

 

Levi flinched.

 

Eren immediately withdrew his hand.

 

_Oh my god. What am I doing?!_

  

 _I_ _must be insane._

 

But Eren quickly placed his hand back onto Levi's crotch. In that one second, he felt almost stupidly proud as he repeated to himself, _"I **am** insane"._

 

With that, he proceeded to massage the area. He was kneading, stroking, rubbing- and Eren's own hands began to burn with an unfamiliar heat. Levi made no response, but Eren grinned to himself.

 

Oh, yes. Today, he was going to humiliate Levi in front of the other section chiefs.

 

He knew that this was a very bad idea. However, he was so overwhelmed with emotions that all semblance of logic was ridden away with a flurry of heated fury. He couldn't wait to make Levi moan in pleasure in the middle of the meeting. He licked his lips, imagining how embarrassed Levi would be, and how angry he would be as well- but it wouldn't matter, since the news that Levi had moaned and gotten off during office hours would travel through the company at the speed of light, and tada!, his well-known reputation as "Captain" would crumble into dust. _An eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth._

 

Filled with determination, Eren leaned forward. He hesitated, a tad unsure, for a brief second, and buried his face in the warm area between Levi's legs. Eren nuzzled his cheek against the scorching heat, then slowly licked around the area, dragging his tongue in circles around the base of a bulge. He flicked his tongue teasingly against the edge of the curve, then pressed it against the bulge. Eren let his saliva drain onto the dampening clothing material, relishing the idea of how crazy Levi must be to know that his pants were being dirtied by an "imbecile".

 

He could feel a faint twitch from behind the material- proof that Levi was more affected than he let on. Feeling smug, Eren tried to take it a step further; he daringly inched his hands up to slowly pull down the zipper. It reached the halfway point-

 

Eren let out a small strangled cry and retracted his hands. Levi had swiftly kicked him in the side of his stomach, and _goddamn_ , it hurt like hell. Were his boot tips covered in a layer of metal or something? Considering it was the notorious devil manager known for scaring many new employees to fleeing from their job, Eren wouldn't be surprised. Clutching at the dull ache at his side, Eren twisted his mouth in a grimace and squeezed his eyes shut.

 

There was a brief moment of silence, until deep voice spoke up.

 

"What was that noise?"

 

 _Shit shit shit_ , Eren thought. That was Erwin, the president of the company. He paled drastically, breath nervously hitching as he anticipated the worst.

 

A tinkling giggle, then a female voice said, "No idea... but it sounded startling similar to a dying cat."

 

"Hanji... I won't even ask. But honestly, it sounded more like a human to me."

 

"Mere semantics, Erwin. Anyways, I'm pretty sure it came from under-"

 

This was it. He was doomed.

 

"You're all wasting time. Can we just continue and fucking finish this useless meeting?"

 

The steely tone of Levi's voice left no room for argument as the section chiefs fell uncomfortably silent, then directed their attention to a different topic of market demands and math percentages that went straight into one of Eren's ears and out from the other. He had nearly been found! Eren really didn't want to think of what would happen if he did get caught- there was the non-negotiable fact that he would be fired, but _gods_ , the humiliation he would face with his superiors was just unbearable to think about. His record would be tarnished with the statement that he was the employee that got kicked out for molesting his boss during office hours.

 

Eren shivered with dread. Would Levi's reputation be tarnished as well? Probably not, Eren sourly thought, considering that everyone always listened to Levi, as if he was some glorified, golden trophy- even the President of the company was known to listen to Levi's words.

 

Dry-mouthed and terrified by how close he had come to getting caught, Eren resignedly crouched lower under the table. Eren had yet to come to terms with what he had just done; for the most part, he was completely disturbed by his own actions. He didn't bother to think about why Levi had spoke up, but was now plagued with anxiety, because of one thought- Levi was out to get him.

 

Fuck.

 

Get him after the meeting, of course. But still, Eren could only remain rock stiff as he felt his impending doom grow closer and closer with every tick of the clock. He tried to not think of karma and revenge served on a cold dish, and desperately ignored the voice in his mind that he deserved what was coming to him.

 

In the midst of his terror-stricken state, Eren jerked violently when he received a stomp (light, but still somewhat painful) to his hands.

 

He glared up at his boss- his crotch, at least- before he looked down to notice a small piece of paper next to his reddened hands. Eren licked his lips nervously. He had an inkling of  what it was going to say. He picked it up and opened it with great difficulty. Of course, it would say-

 

**Are you going to continue or not, you shitty brat?**

 

Scratch that.

 

That was definitely not what he expected. He had expected something around the lines of "Shitty bastard, you're fired" or even "You are a motherfucking asshole, and I will torture you and stab you and kill you and eat you".

 

He stared at the elegant handwriting, rubbed his eyes, and rapped on his forehead with his knuckles; he was probably tired or still in a hazy state of mind induced by his terror. But no matter how hard he tried to 'come to his senses', the words on the paper remained ever so static. Pursing his lips in frustration, Eren turned the paper over. On the back, there was another short line:

 

**Or are you so bad you can't even get your boss's dick up?**

 

_Shots fired._

 

_This bastard..._

 

Eren almost growled in response. _Hell._ He had enough of being underestimated. He resisted the urge to strangle Levi's leg (if that was possible) and instead stared at the wet patch on Levi's pants, where he had slobbered all over just a few minutes ago. He debated over whether he should stick up for his own pride or not. He was already screwed, so... why not? Might as well try to make something out of it, he mentally grumbled to himself - for example, proving to his boss that he was more capable than he appeared, along with humiliating him. He could hit two birds with one stone, Eren reasoned. 

 

Throwing aside his worries and arming himself with his determination to show himself and to regain his manly pride, Eren finished pulling the zipper down. Not that he had expected anything flashy, but his boss's boxers were an unsurprisingly plain shade of navy blue. Somewhat unnerved, Eren pulled down on Levi's boxers with ease. Slowly but surely, it appeared, and there it was, in all its glory, his boss's bare penis.

 

Embarrassingly enough, Eren's cheeks grew warm. He had no idea why, since he had been into many physical activities when he was still in school, and bare dicks were hardly a scarcity in the school showers. But _this_ was different. He had expected to be repulsed or disgusted- but he found himself reaching up with trembling hands to to fidget with the trim of the boxers, slowly wandering closer and closer to the impressive length.

 

Gnawing on the inside of his cheeks, he pressed himself closer to Levi's crotch so that he was perched perfectly between the man's spread legs. Levi's penis was halfway between limp and erect. It was flushed and dark- an extreme contrast to Levi's normally pale skin. 

 

Eren reached out and grabbed it in his hand, alternating between clenching harder and softer, too apprehensive to do anything more drastic than simple touches and strokes. Once he grew more comfortable- which honestly was no where even near half, Eren propped his elbows on Levi's legs and lightly touched the very tip with his tongue. He slowly worked on the tip, alternating between rolling his tongue around and letting the bulbous end rest on the surface of his flattened tongue. 

 

Rough and callused fingers massaged their way into Eren's scalp. Eren was startled when his head was forcefully pushed forward as his nose collided with Levi's semi-erection. He swatted at his boss's hand, but eventually complied to his will as he gripped the length harder, bent down, and dragged his tongue from the base to the top. He gathered a mouthful of saliva, and let it drip onto the top where beads of precum had leaked out. It throbbed in his hands, and the unfamiliar heat from before arose at his fingertips. His hair brushed past the inside of Levi's thigh as Eren ducked and licked the bottom of the penis, occasionally grazing the flesh with the tip of his teeth.

 

The length suddenly grew harder, and the heat seared through his hands. Eren parted his lip and took in the thick tip. He fervidly began to take in more, swirling his tongue around the shaft and pressing it to the insides of his cheeks. As it went in deeper, Levi's hands found reappeared in his hair, now harshly massaging the back of his neck and ears.

 

Eren began to grow breathless. He nearly bit Levi's dick when something abruptly touched his own groin. Eyes brimming with a strange wetness, Eren looked down to see Levi's boot on his crotch. With Levi's dick still in Eren's mouth, he could only make a quiet, muffled noise of protest as Levi began to use the tip of his boot to rub up and down on his own erection. Pleasure tingled up his spine, and he shivered.

 

Out of pure curiosity, Eren gently nipped the side of the penis and sucked on a flap of skin on its base. Levi flinched, and Eren managed to catch something akin to a groan. Levi's hands grew stiff.

 

"Are you all right, Levi? You sounded like you were about to hurl." A chuckle from above.

 

Self-satisfied, Eren continued to suck at the very same spot. Levi's foot slammed lightly right into his shoulder, and Eren backed off at once, scowling. How many times had he gotten kicked today? 

 

"I'm perfectly fine," was Levi's stony reply.

 

The hands returned, and guided Eren's cheek so that it lay on the material of Levi's pants. Levi's penis rested on the his other cheek, and Eren could feel the tip occasionally press into his skin, leaving a hot, moist trail. He couldn't help but feel wonderfully comfortable with warmth on both sides of his cheeks, and found himself slowly nodding off in the midst of the droning voices above him. 

 

Levi suddenly violently pushed down on his head, and Eren gagged as the shift ruthlessly protruded into the very back of his mouth, touching the wall of his throat. His vision grew blurry as hot tears prickled at the corners of his eyes. He squinted and pushed on Levi's thighs in a silent plea to let go. But Levi's grip was set in stone, and Eren could do nothing but let his mouth thrust up and down, each pounding sending Eren's mind into a dark nothingness.

 

When Levi released his hold, a stream of summery liquid shot into his mouth. Bleary-eyed and confused, a relieved Eren let the penis slide out of his mouth as he gasped for air. The taste or texture didn't register in his muddled mind. All he could think of was covering his mouth with his arm, trying not to let out his loud pants. After wiping the sticky remnants of cum and saliva off the area around his mouth and collarbone, he sat motionless.

 

The touch of Levi's hands grew lighter, and in an almost gentle motion, swept over his front bangs to tuck stray hairs behind his ears. They lingered on the crown of his head for a second, and Eren nearly closed his eyes in bliss at the soft touches. Levi's fingertips caressed his ears for a few last touches before retracting themselves from underneath the desk.

 

Beads of sweat had accumulated over his forehead and neck from vigorous movement and the heat from tucking himself in between Levi's legs. They trickled down in moist trails, and Eren shuddered as the cold air hit his moist skin.

 

Levi's foot was still relentlessly rubbing at his crotch. Occasionally Levi would switch to gently stroking the bulge with his heel, but it was mostly a dominant kneading that invaded in between his thighs. He squirmed at his boss's touching. It was uncomfortably tight down there, and sent waves of desire spiraling up his torso. He hadn't released once yet, and he was aching to do so.

 

Eren mourned the absence of Levi's foot for the rest of the meeting. The aching had been reduced to a dull, hot throbbing, leaving him hollow and yearning. Even so, he didn't dare to touch himself for relief.

 

"Levi, you're not leaving?"

 

Eren peeked around Levi's legs to see pairs of feet making their way to the door. The meeting was finally over. One by one, the seats were emptied, and Eren relaxed his limbs at the sudden extra space.

 

"No, I'm going to look at these papers again."

 

"Always the overachiever, huh? Don't work too hard!"

 

"You work too little," Levi dryly responded.

 

After a few last chuckles and farewells, the door slammed shut. The foreboding sound echoed around the room, as if signaling Eren's imminent demise.

 

Eren frantically pried his boss's foot off his crotch and scooted back to the other end of the table, putting as much distance as possible between Levi and himself without emerging from under the table. He waited with baited breaths for Levi to finish his papers and just _leave_.

 

It had finally, and truly, dawned on him. He just gave his boss a blowjob, under a desk, during a meeting. And what more, Levi returned the act with his _foot_.

 

Eren pinched his cheek. It had to be a dream. It had to. But no, the pain in his cheek told him that it was real.

 

Petrified, Eren sat still. _Kill me now._

 

He felt the blood draining from his head, and didn't need a mirror to know that he was whiter than Levi's impossibly white button-up shirts. He sat still and fretted to himself, hoping that Levi would finish looking at his papers and leave. Or, better yet, kill him now and relieve him of the pain of waiting. The ideal situation would be that Levi would ignore this little... incident, and that they could merrily continue on their separate paths and pretend nothing had happened. However, there was no way in hell that would happen, so Eren kept himself grounded and just hoped for the best.

 

After what seemed like an hour later, Levi finally stood up from his seat.

 

Eren sucked in a deep breath and resignedly closed his eyes, waiting for the axe to drop.

 

"Eren Yeager. My office. _Now_."

 

He knew it. He quietly buried his head into his arms, drawing his knees up and curling into a ball. He was going to be killed, skinned, and fired. Just like a turkey. He was starting to feel the regret weigh down on him. Eren hung his head in self-pity and muttered to himself, "I'm officially screwed..." 

 

Levi's footsteps paused. 

 

 _Shit, did he hear?_ Eren gulped.

 

Levi slowly turned on his heel, and his footsteps approached the table until they landed precisely in front of where Eren sat, eyes wide with fear. Eren could see the shining tips of his boss's boots from underneath his pant cuffs. They were touching his clothed erection not too long ago, Eren dumbfoundedly noted. 

 

Levi crouched down, and looked at the panic-stricken male with an unfathomable expression.

 

"No, you're not."

 

Surprised, Eren looked back up. 

 

"I-I'm not?" Eren whimpered. He didn't dare hope...

 

"After you visit my office," Levi licked his lips, eyes slowly wandering over Eren's rumpled form. "You shall be, as succinctly put... ' _officially screwed_ '."

 

Yeah, he was screwed.

_\-----_


	2. ii.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS; sex, dirty talk, namecalling

 

 

Eren sat at his cubicle with the same composure he had when his mother had dragged his screaming and crying six-year-old self to the dentist- which was to say, he wasn’t composed at all. 

 

In fact, he was so wrapped up in his self-loathing that he hardly noticed when Armin’s head popped up from the cubicle next to him.

 

“Eren, are you okay? You look a bit pale.”

 

Eren groaned and buried his head in his arms. “I’m okay…”

 

“If you’re not feeling well, you should go home,” Armin continued with a worried expression. “There’s just twenty minutes left, anyways.”

 

“I want to go home,” Eren sighed longingly. “But I _can’t._ Boss’s orders.”

 

Armin made a noise of sympathy and leaned over the cubicle wall to pat Eren on the back. “Is he making you work overtime? Just tell him you’re not feeling well- I’m sure he’ll understand.”

 

“Maybe you could pass doing that, but I can’t,” Eren frowned, deep lines grooved into his forehead. “He hates me.”

 

Armin glanced at him strangely. “He doesn’t hate you.”

 

“How would you know?” Eren said with a hint of petulance in his voice.

 

“Well, firstly, he spends more time with you than anyone else in this team,” Armin remarked as he tapped his chin in contemplation. “He pays a lot of attention to you. I mean- look at Connie! He isn’t even as half as enthusiastic about his work as you, but Levi doesn’t give him the time of day.”

 

“He spends all that time and so-called attention speaking shit to me, Armin.”

 

“He talks like that to everyone, Eren, “ Armin said gently. “Ask Connie or Sasha. Or even Annie! They’ve all griped about Levi’s, ah, uncouth language- but they’ve learned that it’s just the way he talks. Maybe there’s a reason why you’re so sensitive to what he says?”

 

“No way in hell am I... _sensitive_ towards what he says,” Eren ground out. 

 

“Besides, he hasn’t fired you,” Armin pointed out. “I’m sure that if you really displeased him in some way, you wouldn’t be sitting here right now.”

 

“Maybe he just keeps me here to torment me for stress relief,” Eren said miserably. “Maybe it’s his one joy and passion, and he lives to eat my tears and anguish every single day…” He trailed off, ignoring Armin’s adorably confused expression.

 

“Uh… sorry to interrupt, but who’s eating what?” A voice piped up from the cubicle to the left of Eren’s.

 

“No one’s eating anything- sorry, Sasha,” Armin said apologetically. “Eren’s having a little breakdown. He thinks that Chief Levi abhors him.”

 

Sasha’s head appeared above the cubicle wall. She blinked in confusion. “But I've always thought Chief Levi liked Eren.”

 

What she got in return was one expression of outrage and another expression of agreement.

 

“Well, cheer up, Eren! Oh- and here’s a donut, if that helps.“ She bent down and disappeared into her cubicle for a minute before appearing again, a glazed donut with rainbow sprinkles in her hand.

 

“I don’t think I can eat right now,” Eren muttered, giving the donut a wary glance. The neon rainbow sprinkles looked particularly distasteful. “Especially after what you said.”

 

Sasha looked absolutely horrified. “You can’t eat?”

 

“I’ll probably hurl if I try to eat anything right now,” Eren said with a wry grin.

 

“Oh… well, I guess…” Sasha paused before a sunny smile broke over her face. “I guess it’s mine, then! Thanks, Eren. Oh, and by the way, did you forget to turn something in? Because Chief Levi is staring at you _really_ intensely right now.“

 

Eren whipped around in his chair to meet the stony gaze of Levi through the window. He swallowed nervously; Levi’s eyes were zeroed in on him like laser beams. Eren wouldn’t be surprised if he walked up to the window to see a pair of smoking holes in the glass where the light rays had burnt through.

 

Eren gulped audibly when Levi raised his hand and curled his fingers in a ‘come hither’ motion.

 

Armin flicked his glance between Eren and Levi, before biting his lip and whispering a hushed, “Take it easy, alright? If you really aren’t feeling well, just tell him. He can’t keep you here if you’re sick. Text me later- if you need to take a day or two off, I’ll help you catch up on your work.”

 

“I’ll be fine, but thanks, Armin.” Eren shot Armin a wobbly smile, his fingers digging deep into his palms as he mustered up whatever courage he had left. He stood up like a newborn fawn, legs jerky and uncooperative.

  

As he walked, he tried thinking about obscure things such as his summer vacation or the pet dog that he planned to get- he even looked back to see Sasha’s enthusiastically fist pumping and Armin’s looking concerned, but once he was in front of the door, he was once again faced with the same, dreadful feeling of self-loathing.

 

Lightheaded and close to panicking, Eren squeezed his eyes shut and knocked on the door once. Levi opened the door with a stoic expression and Eren didn’t know whether to laugh or cry, because _was that a good sign or not_?

 

Eren shuffled in and stood stiffly next to the door. The room was dimly lit, and Eren could see the bright outline of skyscrapers in the massive ceiling-to-floor windows across the room. He wished he were out there, somewhere, _anywhere_ but here.

 

His boss walked over to the windows that faced the cubicles and pulled down the blinds, isolating the office from any wandering eyes- and taking away Eren’s remaining comfort that his friends were watching.

 

Now, he was truly alone in a lion’s den.

 

“Yeager,” Levi’s voice cut across his thoughts. Eren slowly looked up to see Levi’s penetrating gaze from behind the desk. “Come here.”

 

As if he was put under a spell, Eren obeyed and slowly drifted over to the desk, stumbling in his steps like a zombie. He thought that he felt like a zombie too- he could feel sweat beading on his body everywhere, and his hands were clammy and gross. He bit on his lip nervously in fear, before bursting into hysterics. “I’m so sorry!”

 

“Yeager-“

 

“I’m really sorry!” Eren interrupted. He fisted his hands in his hair in despair. “I know what I did was wrong and uncalled for, and I honestly don’t know why I did it- I apologize! I’m really, really, _really_ sorry!

 

Levi stared at him with an unamused expression.

 

Eren licked his lips. “I know that you might not forgive me, but-“

 

Levi raised a hand and Eren shut his mouth immediately.

 

“Earlier, I said that I would screw you.”

 

_What?_

 

“Um,” Eren managed to utter as he stared at his boss in complete shock. He obviously remembered his boss’s parting words in the meeting room, but he hadn’t thought that his boss was… serious. Eren had taken his words with a grain of salt, and assumed that he was going to be fired- and in that way, he would be 'officially screwed', but… surely his boss was mistaken? There was no way his boss, who absolutely hated his guts, meant it in a _sexual_ manner. “Are you…?”

 

“Oh, _no_ , Yeager,” Levi said raspily, staring at Eren with a knowing gaze. That gaze transformed into a dark, predator-like one, and Eren wanted to curl up in fright and squirm in pleasure at the same time. “It’s not a… _joke_.”

 

Eren swallowed in consternation. “What happens if I don’t want to?” Eren asked in a hushed voice as if it were an omen of death.

 

Levi made an impatient noise. “Then we don’t, and then you can continue your miserable little life and I’ll go about my work as usual. I don’t have taste in sleeping with unwilling people,” Levi rolled his eyes. “It’s a very simple yes or no question, Yeager. _Yes_ , or _no_?”

 

Eren nervously licked his lips. "I... I don't know..."

 

He should refuse. He knew he should. It was such an utterly random and outrageous idea, and he knew he should reject it, but ... “I-I’m not… I don’t…" 

 

He was still so confused- he was single, so there were no lingering attachments, and he didn’t have a problem with being screwed by his boss because Levi was quite attractive- wait, _what?_

 

Since when did he think Levi was attractive?

_Since forever,_ his mind helpfully supplied _._ Eren balked at his own thoughts. “Um," he muttered unintelligibly, shifting from one foot from the other as he stared straight at Levi's chest. He didn't dare to look up at his boss's eyes, because he knew that if he saw Levi's heated gaze, he would ultimately fall victim to it. _And yet, was that such a bad thing?_

 

Eren internally wailed. Why couldn't he say 'no'? Or did he _really_ want to say 'no' ?

 

Levi raised an eyebrow. “Impeccable phrasing, Yeager. Perhaps this will help you decide?”

 

And then Levi stood up, grabbed a fistful of Eren’s collar, pulled him forward, and engaged him in the fiercest liplock he had ever experienced. Eren's eyes fell closed upon instinct, and all Eren could do was _feel_  the thin, papery lips that pried his mouth apart without gentle coaxing. A scorching tongue like his own wound its way around his mouth, stroking the walls of his mouth with ease, and all of Eren's thoughts were washed away in a whirlpool of ardor. It was aggressive and intense, and Eren couldn't help but release a broken moan into Levi's mouth as calloused fingers rubbed at his jawbone in a contrastingly tender manner. 

 

When he opened them, he saw himself reflected in Levi's pitch back irises. He nearly lurched back at the intensity of their closeness, if not for the firm clutch Levi had on the back of his head.

 

Hot breath misted across his chin and upper lip as Levi pulled away, and Eren was at a loss for words. He raised a hand to his lips; they were moist and plumped from the stimulation, and he didn't need a mirror to know his cheeks were flushed to an outwordly shade of red.

 

“Let me ask one last time, _Eren_ ,” Levi breathed his name ( _with worship?_ ), his face mere centimeters from Eren’s. “Yes,” he leisurely traced his nail down the side of Eren’s face, and Eren trembled with excitement and fear, “Or no?"

 

He should say no. He had to.

 

But all he could do was stare at those lips-  _and that tongue_ \- and so Eren dove for the prize like a thirsty animal, reaching up and grabbing the back of Levi’s head and pulling him down while hurriedly fastening his trembling pink lips to Levi’s.

 

His boss must’ve been shocked at his response, because there was a moment of hesitation before Levi shoved his tongue down Eren’s throat, completely dominating Eren’s senses as the wet muscle ruthlessly plundered every inch of his mouth.

 

Of course, Eren fought to keep up as he sloppily reciprocated the kiss to the best of his ability. Levi seemed to like that, or so Eren thought, because Levi continued to savagely tongue-fuck the living daylights out of him. Something was insistently pulling at his tie and pushing up his shirt, and Eren moaned his assent into the searing cavern wrapped around his own.

 

Clothes disappeared at the speed of light, and before Eren could even think again, he was completely naked with the exception of his white socks. Eren swallowed as his heart began to hammer its way out of his chest. 

 

Their liplock was disengaged with much difficulty, and Eren hardly had any time to catch his breath before a very shirtless Levi pushed up against his back. He could feel every concave and convex curve of Levi’s chest and stomach against his back. Hands crept up and down his body, venturing to his chest and finding their place at his nipples. A leg pushed its way between his thighs and forced them apart, leaving Eren completely at his mercy.

 

“Hold on,“ Eren said breathlessly. “What about-“ He gestured wildly towards the door.

 

“ _Christ_ , Yeager, may it come to your mind that I do have fucking common sense,” Levi sounded wholly exasperated, if not a bit breathless as well. “It’s locked and your coworkers are probably gone already.”

 

“ _Probably_?! Ah, ngh-“

 

Levi’s fingers were pulling at his nipples, playing at them skillfully like a lyre, and Eren’s eyelids fluttered shut as ecstasy began to build within him.

 

“You like that?” Levi whispered huskily, leaning forwards and wrapping his hand around Eren’s cock. Slick slapping sounds filled the room as Levi pumped his hand up and down, his thumb occasionally prodding at the slit at the top of his cock.

 

“You have no idea how much I wanted to just grab you between my legs and fuck you on that table,” Levi muttered. “ In fact, let me return the favor.”

 

Eren’s mouth opened in a soundless moan as Levi got down on his knees and put his lips around his cock and _swallowed_ it. He had experienced blowjobs before, but not ones like _this._ The wet warmth constantly squeezed around his cock, and Levi’s tongue worked absolute wonders as it trailed up the sensitive underside of his cock before swirling at the slit, and holy shit, Eren thought, his entire length was being _devoured_.

 

Pleasure thrummed through Eren’s veins in a way that masturbation and past mindless flings had never done- and holy fuck, he loved every minute of it.

 

As Eren’s breaths grew harsher he thought he could smell the faint scent of strawberry lubricant. His thoughts were confirmed when he felt a moist finger rubbing against his perineum, slowly inching backwards, and Eren whimpered as it began to circle the rim of his entrance. Each little stroke against the puckered hole evoked a small moan of pleasure from him, and when the appendage finally eased its way inside him, Eren let out such a loud moan that he immediately clapped a hand over his mouth.

 

Cold fingers patiently pried his hands away and forcibly held them to his sides.

 

“No,” Levi admonished strictly. “I want to hear.”

 

Levi’s finger quested inside of him- his inner walls were stroked and rubbed, and the first time that Levi’s knuckle bumped against his sweet spot, Eren dug his nails into the desk to keep out from crying out for more.

 

Being naturally observant, Levi had taken note of the spot and thoroughly abused it with his forefinger. With each plunge, he would crook his finger and rub it hard- and Eren would have no choice but to moan like a wanton slut.

 

One more finger was inserted, which soon became two, and the space between his breaths grew increasingly short. Eren squeaked in surprise when Levi turned him around and shoved his chest down onto the desk (which was devoid of any papers, when did that happen?) and continued to fingerfuck him, repeatedly hitting the prostrate with complete accuracy.

 

Eren moaned dumbly when Levi began spreading his fingers in scissor-like motions, spreading him inside. He couldn't help but wriggle his hips, the stretching of his inside walls making him wish there was something bigger to fill up the space that Levi's fingers couldn't reach. He blindly reached behind him, groping at Levi's body until his hand found Levi's groin. He grabbed what he thought was the zipper and pulled it down, pulling any other material out of the way and grasping Levi's cock. 

 

"No," Levi hissed, slapping his hand off his cock. 

 

Levi's fingers slipped out of his asshole, and Eren watched with an open mouth and glazed eyes as Levi rolled a condom onto his penis. It was a mesmerizing sight- it was curved and big, the bulbous head was red and flushed, and Eren was utterly transfixed by the beads of precum trailing from the slit at the top down to the base. 

 

"See anything you like?" Levi drawled, fisting his own massive cock while Eren whined and nodded furiously. Levi stepped forward, and dragged the cock in little circles around his entrance, sliding over the pucker but never penetrating inside. Eren groaned in anticipation. He turned his head to see Levi staring not at his ass, but staring amusedly at Eren's face (which was surely full of want and need), and when Levi continued the charade of temptation, Eren mouthed "fuck you" with the maddest glare he could summon.

 

Levi raised his eyebrows, and the corner of his mouth arched up just a little bit- he was smirking, that bastard-

 

-then tears gathered in Eren's eyes as the tip slowly stretched his entrance, inaudible " _ah, ah, ah_ "s leaking out of his mouth. He could feel his inside walls stretching to accommodate the large girth, which throbbed inside him with an unbearable heat. Levi pulled out at the same tortoise pace, then went _in-_ and Eren wailed at the suddenness of the deep penetration.

 

Levi fucked him at a moderate pace, and Eren bucked his hips upwards, his body erratically moving up and down in an undulating wave until it matched with Levi’s thrusts. His cock dangled helplessly between his thighs, and with every rut a splatter of misty liquid marked its place upon the surface of Levi’s desk. He dazedly kept up this pace, lost in the feeling of the long fingers plucking at his chest and gripping his hips in a vice-like hold. He heard a sharp intake of breath and only had a moment’s notice before – -

 

 _Oh dear Lord_.

 

“W-wait, Levi!” Eren protested breathlessly, his body arching like a taut bow as Levi began slamming into him with quick, rhythmic thrusts that were absolutely _brutal_. Each thrust made his nipples rub against the table, the rough surface stimulating his upper body. There was so much sensation and feeling and just too much of everything, but at the same time he wanted _more_. His head fell back as Levi rutted against him with enough force to make the desk shake and his limbs dangle as if he were a limp rag doll. “I said… _ah, ah, ngh_ \- I said _wait_ —you _bastard_ -“

 

Levi growled lowly. “You’re making me wait after waving your ass at me for all this fucking time? Hell no!” He punctuated his statement with a small slap to Eren’s rear, and Eren gasped at the sharp sting, all swollen lips and red-cheeks.

 

 “I don’t wave, _ah, uh_ \- my ass!” Levi gave the other cheek a similar swat, and whatever explanation Eren had wanted to continue with fell off shortly after as Levi growled and reattached his lips to the shell of Eren’s ear, nipping and biting at the flesh as if it were a meal sent from the gods.

 

“Don’t lie,” Levi whispered directly into Eren’s ear. “I see it all the time, when your bending down to pick up papers, or when you walk by my desk-“ Levi groaned as he sharply thrust his hips forward, and picked up his speed into a frantic pistoning that had Eren moaning and seeing stars, “- bet you like it when others ogle your ass, you _slut.._.”

 

As if to make his point, Levi placed his hands on either sides of Eren’s ass, and began to knead the plump mounds. The fingers squeezed and prodded at the creamy flesh and left hot trails in their wake. Eren released a muffled moan as he felt his ass cheeks parted and then squeezed together, the flab snugly encasing the cock as it drove in and out of his asshole in a frenzied manner.

 

“This ass has tortured me for the longest time, did you know that?”

 

Eren painfully twisted his head at an awkward angle to see Levi leering at his rear end with a gaze of admiration and lust and _devotion_ \- and strangely enough, Eren felt _pleased_ , like a child praised for the first time.

 

Feeling daring, Eren gave his ass a small shake.

 

Levi obviously appreciated the sight; there was a sharp intake of breath from behind him, and Eren gasped when he felt the dick inside him stiffen. His insides were pulsating and pushing against the hot rod, and Eren had never felt more _full_ in his life.

 

“You fucking tease.” Levi shoved his hands underneath Eren’s armpits and pulled him upright.

 

Eren cried out as Levi carried him up by his thighs and sat down in the chair next to the desk. The different angle and momentum allowed Levi’s penis to sink inside fully, and with each thrust he could actually feel Levi’s balls slapping against the rim of his entrance.

 

His thighs were pulled apart so that they hung over either side of the chair, and his asshole spread open, exposed upwards and towards the door- oh god, the door, if someone came in they would see Levi’s cock filthily going in and out of his greedy hole.

 

Levi’s hips were pumping without abandon, and Eren felt himself bouncing up and down in time with the thrusts. Drool began to leak out of his mouth as his head lolled backwards and onto Levi’s shoulder. Everything was white and hazy with pleasure. Eren gave a small scream as Levi practically _lifted_ him up from his lap and then let him fall back down, impaling him with his cock.

 

“Do you want to come?” Levi asked with a hint of amusement in his voice.

 

Eren whimpered. He needed the release- he wanted to come so badly, but he didn’t want this to end either- and all he could manage was a broken moan and a feeble shake of his head.

 

Levi paused mid-thrust.

 

“No?” Levi purred. “Then I guess we’ll do _this_ …”

 

Levi’s thrusts deteriorated into small, shallow ruts.

 

Oh god, it was _torture_!

 

Eren moaned at the loss of Levi’s powerful thrusts and the subsiding feeling of climax. Levi began to slowly fuck him with only the tip of his cock, which just _barely_ scraped that wondrous place inside of him, and every small thrust was just as relieving as it was unsatisfying.

 

It was seductive, it was undoubtedly carnal, and Eren wanted to scream.

 

“ _Goddammit_ , Levi!” Eren hoarsely cried out. He could feel the lips against his ear curve into a smirk.

 

 “I-I want… _ah…_ I w-want-“

 

Then Levi placed him back over the desk, and Eren thought that he was finally to be fucked hard (thank god!) but instead, Levi leaned over and placed a gentle kiss to the center of his back. Levi left no skin untouched by his lips as he harshly nipped at the skin, licked it, and finished it off with butterfly kisses.

 

Eren tried to grind his body against the desk, desperately seeking for release. Levi smacked him on the bottom again, and Eren swore loudly. He arched up, pressing his bottom harder against Levi’s groin- he wanted more, damn it-

 

“Yes, Eren?” Levi pressed his lips against Eren’s jaw, tracing the bony structure with the tip of his tongue. The moist muscle left a wet trail quickly chilled in the air. Eren shivered.

 

“Levi, I want- I need-“ Eren babbled out nonsensically, keening when Levi lifted his hips so that he was practically in midair with the exception of his head, which rested on the table.

 

“ _Shh,_ I got you,” Levi soothingly ran his hands through Eren’s sweaty hair. His thrusts began to pick up pace again, and Eren sobbed with relief.

 

“You’re mine,” Levi hissed as he pounded into Eren. “I’ve wanted you _forever_. No one else can have you, understand that? This ass is _mine_.”

 

Then Levi bit the crook of his shoulder at the same time he gave one last brutal thrust, and Eren nearly choked on his own breath and all he could think of was _what do you mean by forever_ , and how could he ever be let go of if he didn’t want to leave anyways.

 

It hit him like a bolt of lightening, making his body jolt and twist as he screamed out from the sheer ecstasy that laced his veins as he rode out his release. There was only pure bliss, nothing else, and Eren barely realized the moment of Levi’s release until he heard the single sexiest grunt from behind him, and he thought, _oh_.

 

He closed his eyes and slumped over the desk, too spent from his climax to even utter a word. Levi’s cock still rested inside, hot and thick even as it gradually softened. He just wanted to lay there forever, with Levi inside of him, filling him up and comforting him in ways that he couldn’t explain.

 

Eren squirmed when Levi pulled out and scooped the sticky, dribbling cum from around his overly sensitive hole and smeared it around the entrance. The digits found their way inside, and with no strength to protest, Eren mewled as they continually slid in and out.

 

“Mine,” Levi repeated with vicious demand in his voice as he played with Eren’s fucked out hole.

 

Eren shuddered, riding out the small shocks of his after-climax, and whined when Levi’s fingers slipped out of his entrance. He watched, entranced, as his boss licked his fingers and looked down on him with half-lidded eyes that had yet to clear of misty lust.

 

Levi pulled him in for a brutal kiss, and Eren thought that he might have tasted the iron tang of blood and salty come. He was floating in blank space, and nothing else in the world mattered except for the slick hotness rubbing insistently against his tongue.

 

Strange, Eren thought. He was floating, but he could feel solidness under his shoulders and thighs.

 

“Yours,” Eren slurred sleepily.

 

Levi laid him down on the couch and kissed him on the shoulder, and all he could see in that moment was the uncharacteristically gentle smile on Levi’s face before all faded to black.

 

\------

 

Eren awoke to the strangely pleasant aroma of coffee and sex mingled together. He lethargically open his eyes, and was almost surprised to see the a boring white ceiling rather than his apartment’s seafoam-colored ceiling before he recalled the event that had taken place.

 

Flustered, he gave a weary cough, and winced at the stinging pain within his throat. It _burned_. He was never one to be too vocal in sex, but Levi’s ministrations had brought his voice out and he had moaned, sobbed, _screamed_ -

 

“Finally awake?”

 

He recognized the voice at once. How could he not? After all, he had heard the highs and lows of that voice, the huskiness and softness of its tones, whispering in his ear with lust and –

 

 “Er, yeah…” Eren coughed again and tiredly squinted his eyes to see the the blurry form of his boss sitting across from him in an identical couch. He sat up, ignoring the dull ache in his lower backside. It felt as he had no muscle tone whatsoever as he swung his legs around with much effort- each little movement made his limbs tremble with tiredness.

 

When Eren finally managed to sit slumped on the couch, Levi wordlessly handed him a mug of lukewarm coffee.

 

“Thanks.” Eren accepted it graciously. The welcoming warmth was a sweet contrast from the cool leather, and had Eren sighing contently after a single sip. It soothed his throat nicely.

 

As he tentatively downed his coffee, he peered at the man sitting in front of him. His boss had eyeglasses on and was flicking through a thick book with his normal, stoic expression, which was almost identical to the ones Eren usually saw during worktime, with the exception that Levi’s lips were red and swollen- probably just like his own.

 

Eren blushed, remembering their kiss and Levi’s disheveled appearance (glazed eyes, flushed face, a sinful smirk, and lusty whispers… )

 

 _Nonono_. Eren shook his head, forcing away that train of thought.  _Christ._ He was turning into a dirty horndog. Eren moaned quietly to himself in despair. He needed to get a grip on himself, for goodness sakes.

 

Eren finished his coffee and set the mug down on the low-rise table between them, and awkwardly cleared his throat. Levi was still flipping through the entirely too thick book, and seemed completely oblivious to his presence.

 

“So… do you really look at my ass all the time?”

 

Eren paled drastically. That was definitely _not_ what he had intended to say, and probably not the smartest way to start off what could potentially be one of the most painfully awkward conversations he would ever have.

 

Levi seemingly ignored him for a minute before he smartly folded the corner of the page he was reading. When he looked up, it was accompanied with a frown.

 

“Why do you think I assigned you to your specific cubicle?“

 

Bewildered by the sudden change in topic, Eren responded hesitantly, “Uh… wasn’t it because you wanted to make sure I wasn’t slacking off?”

 

Levi snorted and said airily, “I wouldn’t even need to watch you to know if you were slacking off, brat. Obviously it was so I could watch your ass."

 

 _To think of it…_ Eren’s cubicle sat right outside Levi’s office, and as Eren glanced at the windows that were currently covered with blinds, he realized that his cubicle was smack dab in the center, perfectly aligned with Levi’s desk.

 

As in, Levi could look up from his desk and right away see the back of Eren’s chair, and by chance if Eren dropped his stapler on the floor like he did all the time…

 

Eren let out a half-shocked, half-pleased gasp. “I spent all that time worrying and working as hard as I could and every time I get up from my chair or you call me into your office- which is at least _four times a day_ \- you’re sitting in here staring at my ass?!”

 

“And what a fine ass it is,” Levi mused to himself in a serious manner.

 

“You are an incorrigible pervert,” Eren muttered in disbelief. “What would your coworkers think?

 

 “My coworkers would be surprised at the number of things I can do with a tie,” Levi said with a wolfish smile that sent blood rushing down Eren’s groin. “Maybe you’d like a demonstration?”

 

Eren quickly crossed his legs, hoping that it would hide all evidence of his growing hard-on. It seemed that he wasn’t quick enough, for Levi’s expression morphed into one of arrogant smugness.

 

“I don’t think I want to know,” Eren hastily muttered. “I honestly think I've learned enough for today.”

 

“That’s fine,” Levi remarked as he lifted his lips in a wicked smile. “After all, we have quite some time in the future for us to get _acquainted_.”

 

“Um.” Eren faltered. “Er. I, uh.”

 

“Or, you could work overtime. With me," Levi drawled nonchalantly. "I can teach you many, _many_ things."

 


End file.
